


Frozen Flowers

by Jello_Mello



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: BIG OOF, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello_Mello/pseuds/Jello_Mello
Summary: Canute really didn't think to pursue the throne at first, but now it seems he'll have to. If only being king truly meant you could have all you pleased.Well, perhaps Canute will simply claim it beforehand, then.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. From you to I (1)

> _To sink or swim、 生き残るために (ikinokoru tame ni )  
>  「"To sink or swim"; in order to survive」_
> 
> _Dog eat dog world; だと言い聞かせ (da to iikikase)  
>  「 warn that it's a "dog eat dog world"」_
> 
> _What went wrong?_

Canute sat in his tent for awhile, contemplating the most recent events in his life. 

After declaring himself against his father and an active pursuer of the throne, Canute slowly felt many things he had previously avoided. Whether or not this was due to his discardament of his previously silent and cautious persona, as he had told Thorfinn, he did not know. However, while he had rid himself of the attitude, it didn’t mean he was suddenly eager to talk or act. Rather, it was the feeling that now he held heavier and more important responsibilities upon his shoulders. 

Needless to say, it was something he’d never felt before. His caution stayed rooted in his veins still from all his years of living that way. The palace life required that type of mentality. Indeed, a slip of the tongue could easily mean your death there. Though while that hadn’t changed, he now had to take action. He would have to learn to balance caution and action. 

Canute sat on his makeshift pile of furs that were meant to be a bed and thought long and hard over who’s help to deploy with the matter. 

Askeladd would be useful in teaching how to think, but the man was too much of a trickster. His way of thinking wasn’t the type of thing you could truly be taught. Perhaps pick it up if you were to slowly observe and learn through experience. However, that would take the type of time they didn’t have.  
Thorkell, on the other hand. He definitely had something he could teach Canute. The problem was with how much he craved a good fight. Canute doubted he could gain anything from the man, unless he was to duel him and get Thorkell’s mind turning. 

Thinking of this was like teaching someone how to swim. The most experienced wouldn’t know how to deal with someone at the very beginning. While those who could teach him could be busy enjoying their swim to stop and help him.

In order to survive in this new environment from now on, these were the things Canute would need to know and be able to do on his own. As easy it would be to have Askeladd do so for him, there was no guarantee the man would always be able to or even be around to do so. 

It occurred to Canute for a moment, that perhaps he should ask someone working under his main two followers that may know them and their antics well enough to offer some advice for his plight. Still, none of Askeladd nor Thorkell’s men seemed like the type that would be much else than a devote friend, follower, or some type of co-commandant. No matter their ranks, they’d follow their captain’s order, not because they understood, but because they believed in them- 

Or not? Wait….. there was one person who didn’t believe in them, instead fighting and trying to kill one or both of the viking leaders depending on the circumstances...  
His ‘bodygaurd’ as they called him, Thorfinn indeed filled enough of the categories to possibly be able to teach him something. Other than the guarded and reserved attitude, which admittedly often came off as rude, Thorfinn might just be the perfect person for Canute to request advice from.

Speaking of Thorfinn, where was he?  
It was still very much winter and getting late. So while Canute knew Thorfinn was very capable, even with a broken arm, being out at sunset in the middle of winter was never a good idea, no matter who it may be. Glancing to his coat folded neatly at the end of the bed, Canute wondered if he should go to find Thorfinn. He doubted his efforts would be appreciated or welcomed by the grumpy blond, but Canute still didn’t want Thorfinn to get sick or anything. 

With a sigh and acceptance in finding the other, Canute arose to donn his coat and venture out into the cold. Sighing yet again, Canute hoped he could return before sunset. 

After walking around for a bit, Thorfinn was eventually found right on the outskirts of their resting spot. He sat high on the branch of a large tree, leaving Canute wondering how the other got there with a nonfunctioning arm. He stared straight into the horizon, but his gaze fixed on something further. Something Canute felt only the young viking could see. Something that wasn’t for any other eye.

Thorfinn must’ve noticed him, as someone who fought most of his life, there was no way he wasn’t already aware of Canute’s presence. This, however, didn’t prompt him to look down from the tree and see why the prince had ventured out. It gave Canute the sense that there was something more important Thorfinn was waiting for. 

It almost pricked Canute’s heart to know Thorfinn valued something so much more than him, but it was honestly to be expected. Distracting himself from those types of thoughts, Canute turned to the same horizon as the one watched from the tree. 

While he had only been outside for a much shorter time than the one on the tree above, Canute could already feel himself shivering in the cold snow. Embarrassingly, his teeth began to chatter soon enough as well, most certainly alerting Thorfinn. He tried to stop the chitter chatter by rubbing his coat against his face. After a few moments of attempting and failing, he was sure Thorfinn was staring at him. 

With the thought, or realization, whichever it may be, Canute tried harder to warm himself up, until there came a huff from above. 

“You shouldn’t have come out in the cold, princess,” Thorfinn mused from his perch on the tree. Below, Canute immediately turned to retort before a cloak hit him square in the face. It was Thorfinn’s, he realized once detangling himself and seeing the other now cloakless in the tree. 

Clothing the cloak to finally warm himself up, Canute sighed as he returned to watching the horizon. The exhale caught in his throat as the horizon revealed itself in deep red and orange glows. 

It shocked Canute speechless. He felt euphoric from the scene in front of him, berating himself for never giving it much heed before. Meanwhile, Thorfinn smirked almost pleased with himself for stealing the breath away from the prince. Though he turned melancholic in a moment, remembering many things once more. Before he knew it, words were coming out of his mouth. 

“I’ve never missed one,” he said slowly, “not once since I started travelling with Askeladd.”  
Sunrises were commonly missed. Especially after a big fight or a lot of travelling. Being so exhausted left him unable to see the sunrise, instead waking up some time later during the day. The sunset was much easier to watch, he was usually around doing things at that time anyway, so taking a moment for the sunset never posed a problem. 

“I came for advice,” Canute confessed, fidgeting. “I was hoping you could give me some…?” While the question undoubtedly must’ve seemed out of place. However, Canute felt now would be the best time in order to get an answer without the answerer’s usual refusal against most things. 

Thorfinn inhaled deeply at Canute’s confession, wondering what to respond with. He gazed from his perch, listening to the slight, occasional twittering of whatever birds were around in the area. From the slight rustling of swaying branches leaves, to the silent vibrant colors of sunset. Thorfinn’s face twisted, remembering what hid behind all the calmness in their world. The single thing that is most important to know, tell and warn of.

“I guess,” he concluded, “you should know it’s a dog-eat-dog kind of world. Even if...you have to be the one eating.” 

Thorfinn paused after his ‘advice,’ before nodding as if he agreed with himself. The silence which remained was interrupted by none, and almost prompted Thorfinn to be concerned. Yet as time passed with the slowly darkening sky, the feeling steadily grew enough for him to glance at his companion below. 

On the snow patched ground, Canute stood in silence, his eyes staring off blankly to the trees bathed in the sunset and the one who sat upon them. His demeanor silent, and movements ceased. Only the steady white puffs of breath from his slightly agape mouth were any indication that there hadn't been an arrow through his heart at that very moment. 

Thorfinn watched, amused, as Canute absently blinked once. Twice. The third time harbouring a bit more movement when the prince turned his sights away from his bodyguard, and down to the dirty snow below his feet. 

The shadows blanketed the ground, and slowly, Canute himself. 

His attention not at all held by the sunset any longer, Thorfinn wondered if Canute was alright. Perhaps the 'princess' needed an escort to her room or something, he mused. With a sigh, he decided to ask Canute the question to at least snap him out of his stupor. Yet after Thorfinn readjusted himself in order to get down, if the answer was yes, and began to open his mouth to voice his tease, Canute turned and somewhat stumbled away. 

In disregard, Thorfinn simply stayed to watch at least the end of the sunset. Though it was barely a warm red at the tips on top of the incoming clouds in the sky. Absently, Thorfinn hoped it didn't mean the weather would be getting bad. 

Canute hobbled back to his tent. Almost collapsing once he reached the furs he would be sleeping on. His lungs burned, while his vision blurred. The sensations of a fluttering heart and pain mixing, sending his sensations into disarray. With a surge of warmth up his throat, Canute could only grunt miserably as he watched the red of his blood flow freely from his gagging mouth.

'Why?' He silently cried within himself, 'after so long, what went _wrong_?


	2. From you to I (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG u gUyS I hAvEnt UpDaTed SinCe LasT deCadE OmGoMg
> 
> :)) sorry y'all my midterms slapped me in the face so hard that I really wanted to finish this so long ago but just had no time to
> 
> Hopefully we ain't gonna be taking so long next time, but I do have other things am writing to like who knows.

> _Survival of the fittest; 弱肉強食 (jakuniku kyoushoku)_  
>  _「”Survival of the fittest”; the weak are meat the strong eat」_  
>  _If it‘s a world that our wisdom will lead,_  
>  _well tell me what went wrong?_  
> 

He sat above a branch, awaking in a tree. The fact itself didn't surprise Thorfinn, rather, the obvious scuffling at their camp was what slightly unsettled him. 

Looking towards the encampment for a few moments, he eventually huffed and deigned it unimportant. He stretched his body on the tree branch. It hadn’t been as thick as he’d like, but the support it offered exceeded any other options available. 

There was a special thing about choosing a branch, Thorfinn had learned. For you see, it was very hard to find a branch that was not only enough to support his weight, but also not to have any additional branches growing out of it in order for him to sit. At the beginning, the former had been no problem, yet as he grew, it proved to be harder and harder to find a branch capable of such. 

Resuming less of a slouched position, Thorfinn let himself relax in the cooling breeze. Enjoying the soft, relaxing atmosphere. Between the multiple trees in the area, there were a few grey squirrels present. Thorfinn always enjoyed watching them, though it was quite rare in the winter months. He assumed they simply slept through it at first, just like the other multitude of animals he had been taught did so. However, as time went on, Thorfinn would see them more often. Perhaps it was due to his climbing higher in search of resting branches around down below. 

The squirrels seemed to enjoy themselves. Occasionally meeting between their scuffles from tree to tree. He noted one in particular that had come to favor, simply jumping from one branch to another. It began as small descents, but soon enough the squirrel started to test itself. 

Hop! It went from a lower branch to a higher.  
Hop! From the ends of two branches on the same level.  
Ho-Leap! Jumped from one tree to another, and another, and another, and- Well, now the thing was just getting ahead of itself. 

Eventually, Thorfinn grew intrigued to see if the squirrel would mindlessly jump over to him if there was a motivator in play. So he rummaged around in search of his little sachet containing the assortment of nuts he always carried with him. 

With the finding of his sachet, the simple retrieval of the food gained the attention of more squirrels than just the rogue jumper. It was in their nature to collect and add to their stash of nuts for the winter after all. So while they’ve had enough chill in the air to grant them some snow for a few days, the weather itself was being more unpredictable as time went on. Winter was on their tails, and the months of it were close enough for the eye to see. 

As the world had granted its first snow not too long ago, not many thought to see the green grass again once the chilly season was gone. Though as a warmer weather had been granted for awhile, Thorfinn surely wouldn’t complain. Especially not when some certain squirrels were slowly honing in on the nut he held in his palm. 

Of course, it was still important to know that the squirrels wouldn't hop over just yet. They needed his trust, and a guarantee it was a nut they would be rewarded. 

Thorfinn threw the original nut he held. After gaining another three in his hand, he paused for a moment wondering where easy access would be for the hungry squirrels. 

Well, his hair was already messy, he decided as he placed them upon his head. Besides, once he closed his eyes he could _hear_ them scrambling over.

Though as Thorfinn sat enjoying his time high in the tree with the animals there, the camp continued to bustle in panic. The usually calm and cunning Askeladd unexpectedly being the one to lead it all. 

He had woken later than usual that morning. Very likely due to fighting almost half his crew and being hit by multiple arrows in his legs. Of course, Thorkell's men had arrived and helped him, but enough damage had already been taken. 

The bustle outside his tent wasn't much different than he was used to, and if it weren't for the different faces, perhaps he could fool himself to believe there hadn't been an utter betrayal from his crew. Yet as that wasn't so, he would simply have to turn his present attention to the only unchanging factor.

The prince. Who, despite his usually punctual schedule, didn't seem to have woken up yet. 

After he finished eating something to wake himself up more, and still seeing no sign of Canute, Askeladd felt the need to investigate, so he went to check on the prince. Hobbling his way to the late sleeper's residence.

Once arriving outside the tent, askeladd decided to at least warn the prince before entering. "Oi, your highness, ya can't be sleeping this late," he began as he knocked on one of the logs outside which held the tent up. 

When there seemed to be so sign of any stir within, Askeladd decided to go wake the prince himself. Pushing the flaps of the tent aside, he allowed himself in and made his way to where the boy was sleeping in the corner. "You may not be used to it," he continued leisurely, "but it's a survival of the fittest kinda….world.." 

Along with his sentence, his movements slowed, then stopped once noticing that there was more to the prince's slumber than simply exhaustion. His shoes kept on as he slept between the furrs, hair scattered and on his face, as well as no sign of any organization he had previously shown. Yet the most alarming from it all was a light splotching of red on the hand that held the blanket close to himself. 

Carefully treading closer the sleeping figure, Askeladd traced the red on the prince from his fingers to his lips. Then once close enough, it was easily seen that the red dye wouldn't be stopping any time soon. 

In a flurry of alarm, while discarding thoughts of possible consequences, Askeladd dropped to the ground, withdrawing the blanket covering the prince. 

Only to reveal numerous threads of dried crimson blood merged into great splotches of red. Which had dyed the front of the prince's clothes as well as the furrs he slept on. 

The simple sight sent a shiver of unusual familiarity down Askeladd's spine. He had seen this before, on the person who denied to explain anything for him. What he did know, was that it bore no good news. 

In a quick, panicked, action Askeladd rushed out of the tent as fast as his wounded legs were able, to alert the others. However, with how fast the news spread, even as some ran to inform the higher crew, many simply burst into action mindlessly. Thus leaving people running around aimlessly, within the tent and out. 

It took time, but soon enough the person at camp most qualified to be a "doctor" arrived. As per the man's orders everyone had to be shuffled out of the tent as they simply took up space and made too much noise. As such, Askeladd had to, being the only one not rowdy, shuffle everyone out to await the news of the doctor. 

As the injured elder continued to do so, he occasionally snuck peeks at what the "doctor" was doing. Nothing too shoddy, he concluded as he made his way out the tent flaps himself. However, Askeladd was still slightly worried that the few petals of a pink camellia would go unnoticed. 

Finally exiting the tent, he let out a huff into the chilled air, watching the white puffs of his breath float off into nothing. There was another missing person, aside from the prince, an unaccounted face that was more likely not to be present rather than anything else. Askeladd figured he should get someone to retrieve him from wherever he was, they'd most likely need the brat soon after all.

It wasn't for awhile until Thorfinn saw the commotion begin to quiet down. Though eventually, one person pushed their way inside the tent housing all the chaos. Effectively ridding all the others of their place inside a few moments after. 

Even longer still until someone began lounging over, giving the squirrels too much time to scatter early, in order to call him back. Thorfinn didn't really see how some blood was a big problem though. Especially not how it would warrant the retrieval of someone like him, who had no helpful medical knowledge. 

Yet as a dutiful 'bodygaurd' he happened to be, protecting the prince would always be the first thing another would call him for. Perhaps even if it meant protecting his highness from another's blood on his shoes. 

He doubted that last part, but in all honesty, who knew how much of a princess the prince could be. 

Eventually, Thorfinn arrived at the entrance of the tent Askeladd stood by. Recognizing the structure, he assumed this was where all the commotion had gathered when he was in the tree. Yet Thorfinn couldn't be sure of course, after all, there was quite the distance between the tree and the encampment overall. 

Perhaps he secretly hoped he was wrong. As the tent he stood silent with Askeladd in front of, was none other than the prince's. 

As the sounds of nature stretched the silent seconds, they waited, as Thorfinn assumed, for whoever pushed their way in to come out. 

So the two of them waited a good while, watching nature and the bustle of men to prevent their eyes from locking. While for Thorfinn it was a common thing to do, with Askeladd's personality, it became quite the spectacle of unusual action on him. 

With the boredom eventually building to be too much, Thorfinn's eyes slipped to the tent flaps, his curiosity wishing to get a peak to what was happening inside. Yet once his hand neared the tent, there was a flurry of movement as a man almost threw the flaps of the tent aside and strode out in quite a hurry. 

With the close proximity to the entrance, once the flaps had opened Thorfinn was able to see the inside almost entirely, and laying still on the bed within was none other than the prince he was meant to protect. 

The mumbling of the two men beside him grew, and before he knew it they spoke to him. However, with his jumbled mind, the words came to him absently. Of the few things he did hear were 'canute,' 'doctor,' and 'go.'

Connecting enough of an idea, Thorfinn thoughtlessly agreed. Then retreated to gather himself, and prepare for whatever laid down the line.

Yet a few hours later, it was revealed to him that what he hadn't agreed to wasn't just an idea to get a doctor, but for **him** to be the one to do it. 

Additionally, Thorfinn most obviously couldn't tell anyone that no, he didn't know what exactly what he was agreeing to from the shock of seeing Canute's condition. As such, he took it upon himself to be the one to get the doctor. Probably better as he wouldn't have to worry with nothing to do but heal his wounds.

While they weren't that much of a worry, he definitely wouldn't be able to fight well should he have to. So unless there were an animal willing to take him on, it was quite unlikely for him to have to do so.

By this reasoning, he took some supplies, a map, a horse Thorkell claimed he was owed, and set off.

After being successfully stranded in the cold air, his previous friendly clouds seemed to decide they would indeed wish to soon become a storm. Seeing this, it didn't take long for Thorfinn to realize he'd better stock up on any kind of food he could find before it truly did do more than just snow a bit. However, in the icy grounds and freezing temperatures, it was unlikely anything not a type of plant would be around. 

Thorfinn sighed and looked up to the tree covered sky. Just in time for a single squirrel to scurry across a tree branch. The reminder of nuts in his pocket, and acorn trees beside him, put an idea in his head.

Collecting nuts would be a good idea as well for himself anyway. One more thing he could eat.

Many of the cute squirrels like these had only a destiny to be snatched anyway. No use feeling sympathy for it when he simply needed to live. After all, the strong are the ones who eat the weak like meat. It was a rule that applied even outside of nature's wilderness. 

Yet even trying to make himself believe so, Thorfinn knew he enjoyed company with squirrels. So to lure one of his tiny friends just to kill them was something he wished he'd not have to do. 

However, survival was survival, and Thorfinn had other important things to do before dying because he'd chosen not to kill an animal. It'd be a joke, after all the other, perhaps actually impactful, lives he'd taken. The people all mattered to someone, and it was a loss to at least one person, if not many. 

If the weak are the meat the strong shall eat, then it is the strong who must look its dead prey in the eye, and accept the weight of that life.

Meanwhile back in the camp, Askeladd paced and paced. From one side of the tent to the other, and back again. Over and over, then over again. The tense pain in his legs did nothing to stop it, nor the ache in the soles of his feet. His mind was too busy working, always trying to figure out how such a mistake could come upon the prince. 

His mind worked away, burning time as he aimlessly paced. Countless times his thoughts trailing back to the only other he had ever seen with similar symptoms, and their eventual demise. 

Askeladd almost hated himself for never looking into it. He had gained knowledge from many different places regarding many different things. Yet even through all that he never considered to check back on what used to be his main concern in life. 

Some would call him wise should he ever reveal the multitudes of things he knew, and the experiences he gathered. 

However, if this wisdom of his was being said to lead the new king and world with in the future. Askeladd cluelessly wondered, if that knowledge was truly all he had searched for in preparation, then with this obstacle, what went wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly I got some comments last chapter and nice comments make me go
> 
> (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)"thaⁿk"
> 
> But then I write the next chapter and I remember them and the expectations get higher and I just go (人 ◎ᴗ◎) -nɟ
> 
> Still enjoy, please leave some.


	3. From you to I (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many many many many thanks to proofreader :)))))))  
> It warms my heart to know that you're not only willing to proofread for me, but enjoy it somewhat.

>   
>  _I've paid my dues, I've sold my soul,_   
>  _So tell me what is left for me, when I've given up everything?_
> 
> _ねえ、どう描いてたんだろう (nee, dou egaitetan darou)  
>  「hey, can someone tell me_
> 
> _どの景色を見ても、何も感じなかったよ (dono keshiki wo mitemo, nanimo kanjinakatta yo)_   
>  _「how I used to picture those scenes I dreamt of?」_   
> 

Trudging through the deep, snowy grounds, Thorfinn was disappointed to know his earlier worries had come true. 

As the sky poured down in the freezing temperatures, it had begun sending some hail along with clumps of snowflakes. Thorfinn could only be grateful he managed to catch something to eat beforehand. Especially as doing so after this storm ended would be close to impossible. 

That was, however, hoping any end was in sight. 

Another problem he found himself looking to face, was that the horse meant to help him, wasn't entirely doing so. While it had yet to slow him down, keeping it alive after everything would prove a harder task than he originally imagined.

The grass had been covered again, after all. So to get anything the horse would be able to eat would prove to be a bit of a problem later. Not to mention, any shelter would need to house the animal as well. Which just happened to rule out countless places he might've used otherwise.

Through the chattering of his teeth, Thorfinn couldn't hear himself sigh, but the defeat weighed him down greatly. He'd have no choice but to continue to pull the horse by its reins and move along their way to the east. 

It’d been the most likely location of any type of village, he’d discovered earlier. The sun was out then, and as such made planning and actually having the piece of paper in his hands without worrying he would accidentally let it go. 

Once the weather had begun to pick up, the growing threat of it slipping from his fingers became too great. So while he wasn't able to check where he headed at the moment, Thorfinn would much rather go a little off track and have a map to guide him back later, than lose the map and keep wandering around indefinitely. 

Sure, he could use the sun and stars, but he'd also have to remember the direction of his route originally to do so. It'd also be important to know his location at the moment, which was the map's true reality and purpose. 

Eventually, Thorfinn found himself slowing down and the sun setting. The storm had somewhat calmed, but he knew it was far from over. Which had alas brought him to the biggest problem he'd face. 

Shelter. 

If it was cold in the day, it was absolutely freezing at night. Specifically in a storm like this, no shelter would essentially mean no life.

As he continued through the snowy grounds, he wondered as he walked, why he never seemed to have paid his due in life. From fighting on battlefields to the deadliest of duels, there always seemed to be another obstacle thrown on his face. 

This time, it seemingly being figure-out-how-to-survive-alone-in-the-cold while trying to discover-something-that-may-not-exist. 

One thing Thorfinn did know was that he would be sure Askeladd paid his. Perhaps in a similar way, there would be another who would come for his dues as well.

Thorfinn felt himself able to continue on the matter, in whatever way it may be, but stopped himself as he found what he thought might become his shelter. 

A large tree stood in the midst of many others. Yet unlike them, it had caved in towards the bottom of the trunk. The caving had made a little tunnel. Perhaps just big enough for Thorfinn to fit inside. 

The real question then went back to his stubbornly gifted companion. Le horse. 

He wondered for a minute longer, but couldn't risk continuing his search just because of a horse. Especially as anything big enough to fit a horse inside, probably wouldn't be insulted enough to battle much of the cold. 

He knew he had a blanket, and the hole could probably keep him warm enough with a horse covering the entrance. Yet apparently, the horse wouldn't be joining him within a shelter after all. Hopefully the blanket he bunched together to take would be enough.

It was no surprise, that once Thorfinn wrapped the horse in the blanket and blocked himself in the tree, it didn't take him long to doze off. The warmth after freezing in the snow had been overwhelming, Practically forcing him to sleep. 

Even after dragging himself to prepare the horse for riding, Thorfinn couldn't seem to sit straight. The previous warmth had gone, and the cold slowly seeped into him. Because of that, he always opted to slouch and slump when given the chance. 

It had been quite a while before Thorfinn pushed enough of his drowsiness away to actually study the map.

He intently stared at the thing for a good while, until he adjusted his direction and continued slumping while his horse made its way. 

As he rode towards what should be a village, doing nothing in particular, Thorfinn allowed his thoughts to drift. Most filled with how life went, which naturally consisted of promises of duels and how they ended. Like one would expect, he had managed to get something of a promise for another should he complete this task as well. 

Yet, his eagerness often left him wondering why he truly put all that effort in. Swallowing his pride was one thing, but blindly agreeing was another. 

So while the currently faced situation of finding a village had no blame due on him, only his pride, there were countless other things he couldn't say so for. Their stupidity blinded by the only goal he'd ever had. 

It had come to the point where he sacrificed what he didn't know he had, and taken what he didn't know he could. He gave up many other options before considering what good they could mean for him. There had been other times he wondered what would be left after. It was a rejected truth that he'd eventually run out of things to take and give

For Thorfinn, even when Askeladd would undoubtedly die by his hands, he at least knew he'd need to do something else.

It was a common topic he found himself entertaining. Especially as there was a while before he reached any sort of destination in the steadily growing piles of snow.

Thorfinn eventually reached where the map had said there be a village. Yet as he looked at the houses seeped in snow, he couldn't help but feel whether or not the village being there was important. Especially as no active sign of life lingered.

He wiggled off the horse to investigate. Hoping he could find something at least. 

It hadn’t taken him long to realize, that it wasn't that there were no signs of life for quite the simple reason. The village was deathly silent because there truly was no life to make it otherwise. Even so, Thorfinn didn't want to go back to camp, or in search of another village just yet, for that matter. So he took the chance to rummage through the houses for any sort of medical supplies in the very least. 

Within his snooping from house to house, the deep snow easily made it harder for him to walk around. He'd already gone through the majority of the houses, and the most useful thing around was some yarn and a broken shield. Neither of which he cared for. 

Thorfinn barely had the energy to carry himself, let alone some useless things left behind by whoever had been living there. 

No, scratch that, Thorfinn thought as he found his footing stuck on something beneath the heap of snow. He came tumbling down easily, not bothering to catch himself and resigning to his cold fate.

Cold it truly was, he had found once lying there, a bad feeling creeping up on him. From it, Thorfinn wasn't so sure he'd like to stay there. After a moment, he began struggling to arise, willing himself not to fail for something as small and stupid as tripping. He had an agreement to keep and a duel to claim. If not this one, he'd probably have to wait until he was done 'guarding' the prince. Which, with how their journey was going, wouldn't be for a while.

Weak in the snow, Thorfinn doubted he'd be getting up anytime soon. 

He knew he should, was sure staying there would turn out to be worse than he thought. Yet he found himself uncaring, and continued to lie there on the snow. 

Slowly, he found himself wondering why he wanted to get up in the first place. He knew he chased something, but what it was seemed absent in his mind. 

The colors above began swirling, pulling him further into what felt like a dream. He expected a scene to appear, one for him to slip into once his consciousness retreated. Yet it never came, and the beautiful colors continued to panic, unsure of what picture he had dreamt of.

As the frigid temperatures sunk in almost entirely, Thorfinn wondered if anyone else knew the answer to his plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!   
> Another chapter u guys. I honestly think I'm updating this faster than I've done for any other fic.   
> Which reminds me that i should honestly work on them. 
> 
> However, I was wondering about next chapter. A little spoiler here, but Thorfinn will be puck up by someone. A doctor of sorts. Which is why I have a very important question, who should it be?
> 
> I haven't really started the next chapter yet, and I'm not sure _who_ I want it to be anyway. Besides, the doctor themselves isn't too important as far as their identity goes so please tell me what you think.


	4. From you to I (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> Didn't  
> Write  
> For  
> An  
> Entire  
> Month  
> So could I have delivered this to you in late April? Yes, yes I might've. But tbh I was very unsatisfied with this chapter for awhile. Specifically due to the introduction of a new character. Who I guess is an oc bc no one suggest any Canon character it should've been.  
> I was also very busy with life for the month of May specifically, so yayyyyy :/
> 
> However, it's worth mentioning that school is ending in about a week for me. So after that time I hope to really be writing more often.

>   
>  _ねえ、考え直しても (nee, kangae naoshitemo)_  
>  _「(hey) even if I make up my mind 」_
> 
> _あの景色を求めていた、僕は無感情なの (ano keshiki wo motometeita, boku wa mukanjou nano)_  
>  _「Was I, that had been longing for that view, feelingless?」_

The colors trapped in his mind continued to merge and swirl in various ways. Sometimes pausing when something looked almost familiar, but then quickly swimming away as if it was never there to begin with.

Different scene after scene after scene. The pictures coming and going without so much as a flicker of emotion began to be annoying.

It was that persistent absent feeling which started to frustrate Thorfinn. The longer he watched, the more unnatural it all became. The dancing of color never ceased in his mind. Even occasionally switching to perform what felt like trapeze instead of their originally slow dance routine. 

What eventually brought him from his haze was not, in fact, the pounding colors, but rather a foul smell permeating wherever he was. 

Immediately he felt his instincts sharpen with the knowledge he wasn't where he remembered to be. Trying to see where he was, Thorfinn moved his head to look around, but felt it throb at the action. He opted to look at what he could already see from the position his head was placed in, and found himself staring at a high, dark oak ceiling. 

Yet while the ceiling rose high, the surrounding area paled to its grandeur. Even from his stationary was Thorfinn able to tell that the room itself was smaller than what he deemed ordinary. 

Strewn and hung around were various plants and furs. The head and left sides of what he lay on, assumingly a bed, were pushed into the corner of the room. it was on his right that the light streamed into his view and allowed the many objects to visibly manifest. 

Even though exhausted, Thorfinn knew he didn't recognize this place, and consequently knew he had to leave. Whatever kindness was being offered was also being wasted, and if the person in question had medical knowledge...

He'd have no choice but to take them back, or continue on his(so far) fruitless journey. 

Slowly, Throfinn flexed his limbs, testing their strength. When only his hands and feet felt a bit numb, he decided it was best to rise before any other occupant knew he'd awoken.  
Clenching a hand on each side of the bed, he shoved his elbows beneath him, and began the attempt to push himself up.

Eventually, Thorfinn got himself up halfway into a sitting position. With a grunt, he steeled himself for the rest. 

"I'd stop that if I were you." Resounded a voice in front of him.

Jerking in shock, Thorfinn's upper body stopped it's ascent and instead plummeted back to lying on his back. After hitting the bed, he groaned at the sting which radiated in turn. He could feel his head in particular had gotten a nice hit from it.

It was a clear sign of something. Perhaps not earlier injuries, they felt more of a steady burning within or, if he was lucky, a dull throb as time went on. His mind didn't seem to be able to keep up with his thoughts, and the room didn't seem to be the right temperature. Feeling almost as if someone lit a fire beneath him but forgot to close the window in the middle of winter.

If he forced himself to concentrate, he knew there was a fire cackling somewhere after all, but no windows seemed to be open. 'But wait,' Thorfinn's woozy mind supplied, 'who's tending the fire? It's certainly not us.'

'Oh no,' he told it in an unexpected moment of euphoria, 'we needn't do it. The nice voice will.'

'Ah yes,' it replied, 'the one who saved us from the snow.' 

"Indeed it seems I had." The nice, feminine voice returned again with an answer. "It would also seem you should be going back to sleep." 

'How do they know?' asked his mind, not waiting for an answer before continuing, 'If they really do, hopefully they really are a doctor that can help us back at camp.'

The voice may have replied, but Thorfinn could only feel himself now groggily agreeing as he drifted off. 

Waking when the moon took the light of the sun to shine in through the shades, Thorfinn finally rationalized that whatever fever dreams he was having, he didn't like them. In fact, he reasoned, they should either make sense or stop all together. 

He pried his eyes more open slowly, giving them time to adjust to the darkened room. Once doing so, he decided to rouse himself slower than last time lest he crashes into the bed again. 

It was once he succeeded that his sight found what, or who, he guessed to be the earlier voice. The soft voice belonging to, almost surprisingly for someone alone, a female. Her posture was relaxed, slumping in the rather large chair she slept on. Black curls almost hiding her bright lips and closed eyes. The long lashes hiding the bags beneath her eyes. 

If only Thorfinn cared. 

There was more pride held in the stream of long golden hair and eyes that held the sky's infinity within them. They were growing, if a bit slowly. Their hands were warm, and more reassuring than anything he'd felt before. While their form was far from petite, it held less stature and scars than many of th-"You sure enjoy day-dreaming," the female, who was really thought to actually be sleeping, laughed. "Can't say I blame ya."

Thorfinn felt his muscles tense on reflex, but with his weakened(?) body and rising headache, he wouldn't be fighting well anytime soon. Instead he opted to pull himself away from the women he'd been observing. She hadn't moved an inch, only cracking open her eyes to watch him. 

"If you saved me," which Throfinn knew she had, "are you a doctor?"

Her eyes returned closed while her mouth stretched into a thin smile, "Closest you'll get."

"......Don't you need to get back to your camp or something?" She asked knowingly as he weighed his options carefully. 

Another moment passed before he answered. "Yea, and I need to bring you with me."

It ended up being quite the while before she was prepared to do so. Even though Thorfinn wasn't sure why she really agreed.

She took her sweet time packing, and wouldn't let him touch anything as she did so. Continuously sending looks that only promised a longer wait when he got closer than she liked. She ended up packing two generously sized bags and placing one on his horse. 

The other was hoisted up onto her own. The shed he'd seen wasn't anything large, so how she got everything to fit there left Thorfinn to wonder how large the place actually was. It wasn't like he'd done any perimeter check, after all.

Eventually they did start their way back to camp. The doctor, whose name he still did not know, simply trailed behind him as he led the way. He once again hoped the weather would behave, and not have to spend the night anywhere, but life never asks if you wanted lemons. Barely wanted you to make lemonade.

So Thorfinn simply nudged his horse a bit, and tried to quickly lead the way back to the camp.

By the time they did reach camp, Thorfinn somehow felt exhausted. There was no storm to stop them on their way, so arriving within the same day had been achievable. He was even able to ride the horse the entire way, yet he felt more tired than when he took a break in the storm last time.

The make-shift doctor he'd brought was whisked away almost immediately. As was to be expected.

He'd then gone to tend to the horses after their journey. He hushedly hummed as he worked the knots from the first horse's fur. It was when he was almost done with them both that he heard someone approach from behind. Sighing and glancing behind himself revealed it to be Bjorn, who looked as though he had news to share. 

Turns out, there was no news, and nothing he'd not heard before. The usual asking for some type of report on the trip among other things. Not to mention his obvious hinting that Askeladd was free at the moment. Especially if he wanted to "discuss" with him. 

It was ridiculous. Thorfinn knew exactly what the man was trying to say, though he was a bit confused as to why. But after hearing from another where the man was, it clicked quite quickly. Slowly making his way, Thorfinn still felt he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, let alone Askeladd of all people. 

His feet trudged through the still melting snow, and he wondered why his mind ached from his doing so. But why, he did not know. Usually he would eagerly seek out Askeladd and deul him the moment he could. Still the colors he dreamt of lingered in his mind and made him hesitate. The pictures he could not remember itching to be found.

He'd helped to find the doctor, he'd gained this duel as all the others, so the new feeling of hesitation made him simply want to sleep. 

Yet still his feet took him to the training grounds, where he knew his enemy still stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, btw, not next chapter but the one after is the end of this op. I might've missed something but I ain't sure so oh well ig. The next chapter is important!!! Also, I want u guys to give me a name for the doctor!! w⁰oo⁰o⁰⁰w, I hope y'all'll participate.


	5. From you to I (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!  
> Thanks very much to my proofreader!! They helped me so that I could post this chapter before I got busy these next few days. 💜
> 
> I hope you all who read this will enjoy it, especially with the plot taking a new turn here.

>   
>  _真実の見えない世界 (shinjitsu no mienai sekai)_  
>  _「A world where the truth cannot be seen」_
> 
> _善と悪のバランスを保ち (zen to aku no baransu wo tamochi)  
>  「Keeping the balance between good and evil 」_
> 
> _"殺すか殺されるか" の ちっぽけな世界なのかよ ("korosu ka korosareru ka" no chippoke na sekai na no ka yo )_  
>  _「"To kill or be killed" - is it such a petty world?」_  
> 

Moving forward, Thorfinn watched the grey sky. No new snow fell, but the ground remained covered in sludge from the precedent. Despite feeling unenthusiastic about fighting, he didn’t know what else to do.

On the weeping earth with it's tears temporarily frozen in time, Thorfinn distantly felt his feet fall into rhythm, walking back to another fight sought. For while his still mind tumbled, his body continued to seek what desire it knew to rely on. Whether or not that was what Thorfinn truly wanted. 

He eventually reached the spot he could easily tell was where Askeladd waited. The men standing around waiting in silence a dead giveaway. Not to mention the cleared area free of sludge. Slowly approaching, Thorfinn tried to steady himself and prepare for the fight he came for. While his body was down to kill, he found his kind still lacked. 

He truly did too much thinking the last few days. 

Still moping, he took his time getting to the place. Speeding up after they noticed his approach as he couldn't outwardly mope. Instead, turning his non-existent attention to how sturdy the ground was after the harsh weather. He'd hoped it would hold up enough for the fight, after arriving at the cleaned space, Thorfinn could easily tell that while there was no snow sludge still around it did nothing for the soggy ground.  
As he'd learned personally after stepping into a particularly muddy spot. 

It was that step that also alerted Askeladd from his conversation, and gave the man a good laugh. Rather, a loud one.  
Thorfinn turned to greet the man with his usual grimace, wanting only sleep to stall him away. There was never anywhere comfortable with the chilly breeze at night.

Eventually not even his own mind could stall him from the fight, especially with the board audience waiting. With Askeladd already walking, he only needed to follow and take up his fighting stance.

The boy was getting better, anyone could see it. time went on and he knew Thorfinn could beat him, it was only a question of when. Askeladd looked up to the dagger he presumed would finally end his life after all the years of fighting its wielder. That boy’s father's dagger, that the youngster always swore he would deal him the finishing blow. 

It was a shoddy thing to announce. If Askeladd knew that Thorfinn was aiming to end his life with that dagger, it would always be in the hand he meant to deal the final blow with. It became a habit for Askeladd to watch it closely as they fought. For as long as he dodged that one, he doubted the other would do any life threatening harm. 

It seemed that Thorfinn hadn't let that go unnoticed. It was a good move, one that even askeladd could appreciate it would be the end of him, to pretend that he had the heirloom knocked from his hand. 

To act as though he wasn't able to pick it up, too preoccupied to grab it. And Askledd had fallen for it as well. The fall of that knife took the old man's defense with it, leading to him having a knife coming to his throat. 

The dagger went straight to his neck. The ever sharpened tip drawing near enough to poke the skin, but not price it before an abrupt stop. Sliping from its owners hand and falling with a thump to the ground. Askeladd looked to the boy's hair covered face, to find no wound but a drop of blood being pulled to the mix of dirt on the ground.

There was a moment of pause, then, before Thorfinn felt his legs go slack, his body sink to the ground and throat burn anew, he tried to inhale, only to be stopped with a raspy choke. His trembling hands stiffly moved from their weaponless offensive to his own throat, grasping for the oxygen he couldn't retrieve. 

The stunned audience watched in shock as their slowly panicking companion found and reached for his fallen knife. From the idea of what he just might do with it, Askeladd unconsciously moved to knock Thorfinn back by quickly kneeling down and pushing him by the chest away. It finally brought Thorfinn some much needed air and with an exhale, something else. 

Splurts of blood

A dripping rose

Stem lined with thorns

Rising from his gasping mouth and allowing the red to trail its way down his throat. Five of the men there, Askeladd included, understood immediately what it signalled. It was also in the moment they did that they pushed forward towards the boy. Four of them each holding down a limb, and Askeladd situated above the boy's chest to comfortably reach his throat. 

From his position, Askeladd could tell that the flower’s thick stem would have to be cut, or pulled out, in order to be removed, the possibility of Thorfinn being moved around with a full blown flower in his mouth was not even an option on the table. The first option was better because there was no way to know how much damage could be done if they tried to just yeet it out. Grasping the flower in one hand, Askeladd motioned for someone to give him the dagger. The man holding down one of Thorfinn's legs, being the closest, puck it up and handed Askeladd the heirloom dagger. 

However, when leaning forward to get the dagger, the head of the flower he held went with him. The tug pulling a loud guttural groan from Thorfinn’s restricted body. If Thorfinn had been wiggling at all previously, it was quickly replaced with a stiffness from the sudden pain.  
Askeladd opted to keep the tug on the flower in order to cut it off closer to the roots, and keep Thorfinn still in the process.

He cautiously lowered the dagger into Thorfinn’s mouth as far as he could without cutting him before making miniscule movements to get the dagger in position to cut the stem off in one swipe. 

While it didn't end up being one clean swipe, it was enough not to jostle anything and leave Thorfinn to simply opt out into unconsciousness the second he somewhat realised what was going on. And even though Askeladd wasn't sure whether or not the kid should be sleeping in the middle of it, he couldn't bring himself to care. It was easier to carry him to the "infirmary" that way. 

It was just a simple tent with a bed, or two now inside, and an area the female who arrived arranged herself. No one really knew how it was supposed to be organized, but she assured them that if she wasn't there to do it herself, then it'd be better they do nothing so there was no need for them to know. The way of plants was no easier than life, and balancing them would be the decision of ending a person's life or saving it. 

When the few who helped Askeladd and the man himself arrived at the specific tent, they were met with very loud, frustrated swearing from inside. Something that only increased when their doctor caught them in her peripheral vision. 

However, just as she was clearly about to yell something at them, her eye caught the sleeping body of Thorfinn they carried along with the bloody rose. She immediately took the flower, while having the men take Thorfinn inside the tent. 

There was no conversation between the few there, as the doctor worked, the men dissipated. By morning it would be news around about what happened to their tag along, but for the time being they would rest. However, the female continued moving, bust with now having to take care of her second patient. Yet even as she worked, her eyes would continue to linger for short amounts of time on the flower they'd brought, knowing there would forever be more work in her hands. 

Being the last to loiter around, Askeladd took his leave, but not before hearing a quick "I'll see you tomorrow" from the busy doctor behind him.

The small kindling fire in his tent was warm and a log was used to prop himself up, like the back of a chair, once it was pushed upright into the ground.

Watching the crackling fire, Askeladd wondered, like many of those who watched the fight earlier, if allowing Thorfinn to die may have been the better option. Yet, while he didn't know the answer to that, he knew it is true that the world is petty, and cares not for such trifling things in the mass of human lives upon it. So, it is within each person the possible choice of another's life or death. Especially in the everlasting fights of Vikings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -big slorp of tea-  
> 👀👀👀
> 
> ThOrfiNN- sUrELy, nOT yOu toO????  
> \--looks directly into the camera- but life doesn't ask whether or not we wish for things, and only takes the turns it wants, leaving us all in it's heaps of chaos as we struggle to keep up...
> 
> Anyway next time it'll be the last part of "From you to I" and we'll be moving on to another part.   
> Quick question, as we make way to the first ending song of the anime, do you have any titles that may fit with it well?


End file.
